The present invention relates generally to timepieces with a date display, and in particular, to an electronic device, such as a timepiece, that can tell time or convey other information using hands (e.g. in an “analog” manner), while also being able to convey yet further information, such as the date by way of example, by selectively illuminating electroluminescent layers arranged about and/or in a multilayered dial assembly.
The “digital” watch has been around for several decades. Those who were around at the “beginning” might readily recall the use of 7 segment displays to indicate the time and date. Actuation of a pusher, most often a side pusher, activated the LED segments of the LED digits of the LED display, which themselves were controlled by a microcontroller, thereby providing the time on the LED display. Also well known in the prior art is the use of liquid crystal segmented displays (LCD) to display the date.
At least most of the known “analog” type watches that have date displays use date wheels, the mechanical technology therefore being well known in the art. At least one watch style is known to provide an LCD layer above the dial, thereby using conventional hands to display the time while using the LCD to display the date. Also well known is the “combo” watch, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,962. However, a perceived deficiency in such designs and in the combo watch in particular is that they are thought to be less than aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an electronic device, such as an analog timepiece, that utilizes an analog movement for telling time and/or providing other information, while using more modern electroluminescent technology, such as that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,527,096 and 4,775,964, to provide date and/or still further information, which may be more aesthetically pleasing and/or inexpensive to manufacture than those constructions described above. A unique configuration whereby the secondary display is incorporated onto and/or into the dial itself, is believed to be novel, unobvious and advantageous over the prior art.